


Scarlet Moonlight

by CaptainJasper



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempted mugging, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJasper/pseuds/CaptainJasper
Summary: Modern Supernatural AUA chance encounter created an opportunity for two paths to cross.  Edelgard has much to learn about the workings of the world outside of the common view, Byleth will give her an opportunity to gather knowledge that books could never teach her.





	Scarlet Moonlight

Of course Edelgard had lost track of time studying, she was exhausted, finals were this week and she wasn't getting much for sleep. Her head was in the clouds for the first time in years, walking from the campus library to the apartments that she called home, white hair cascading down her back, not even contained by the ribbons anymore. 'BLACK EAGLE APARTMENTS' it read in the distance, but the woman was still in the dim lighting of the barely lit street.

Cli-click.

The sound caused her to freeze mid step, her blood running cold as a fear rushed over her.

“Well 'ey there pretty lady. Keep yer hands where I can see 'em.” a male voice sneers from behind her, she raises her arms, complying with his request.

“Sir, I am sure we can come to an agreement.” Edelgard begins to turn around, a big mistake. As soon as she realized the gunfire went off, she had been landing on the ground, a second figure standing now where she had been just moments before.

“What're you doin here punk?” the man shouts at the new figure, swinging the gun in their direction, as quickly as it was that he went to fire at the figure, he wasn't fast enough, a fist connecting square into his jaw with expert precision, he went stumbling backward before dropping to the sidewalk with a sickening thud.

“Are you alright?” The voice sounded like a woman, a hand reaching down to help up the still stunned woman that laid on the walkway.

“U-uh, yeah. Thank you, however I easily could have managed on my own.” Edelgard's voice slightly shaken as she stands to her feet, feeling significantly smaller than the woman in front of her, her lavender eyes staring deep into the blue eyes of the other woman. “We should call for help or something...”

“His friends aren't that far away, lets just focus on getting you where you were going...Otherwise you might not make it back.” Her voice lowers, as she looks in the direction the man had come from. The last words sending a shiver down Edelgard's spine, though herself being trained in self defense, she wasn't entirely sure that she could go up against more than one on her own. Regardless with a nod she picks up her bag and moves quicker toward the apartments. Walking in silence until they made it to the lights in front of the apartment building.

“Mm, I am Edelgard. Who are you?” She tucks strands of white hair behind her ear, with a half smile, adjusting her skirt slightly with her free hand.  
  


“Byleth. You go to school around here?” It was then that Edelgard was able to see Byleth fully. The way she held herself with the studded leather jacket draped on her shoulders awoke something that she never thought possible. This woman could make anything look good on her, but the bodysuit over fishnet leggings was killer.

It took Edelgard a moment to respond, stunned silent after taking in what she saw. “Yes. I am a first year college student...”A few more moments of silence before the smaller woman clears her throat, “I should be getting into my apartment.”

“Yeah. See you around Edelgard.” With that they went their separate ways, Edelgard heading up to her apartment, Byleth tossing her hands in her pockets and starting to spin around, revealing the lightly bleeding wound on her face despite trying to hide it.

“Wait!” Edelgard cries out, reaching out to grab at Byleth's arm, “You're hurt, come, let me clean that up for you.”

“There's no need.”

“I insist.” the look of determination on her face, was enough to break the stubborn stance Byleth was standing with. Edelgard waves her into the apartment building, into the light of the main room. She takes off her bag, kneeling to dig her small first aid kit out. She dampens a piece of gauze before standing up and tucking the taller woman's hair behind her ear, the scratch from the bullet tearing across her cheek and ripping a chip into the top of the ear. She gently cleans the wound, a flinch shadowed if slightly in the dark hair's woman's face, as well as a contraction of the pupils, especially when she touched the bleeding injury on the ear. “You really must be more careful.”

Byleth clears her throat, “Yes. I will keep that in mind.” she closes her eyes as the gauze is taped to her face and ear, “Thank you.”

“Get that checked out in the morning. That's the best I can do.” when Byleth opens her eyes, she sees the flushed face of Edelgard looking up at her.

“Do you have a fever? You seem pretty red. You should probably go get some rest.” Byleth nods, still as deadpan as ever.

“U-uh. Yeah, I'm not feeling great, can you wait until I put this away?” Edelgard kneels, putting the first aid supplies back into her bag, she grabs a pen and scribbles on a piece of paper before folding it up small. She stands, with a confident smirk, grabbing Byleth's hand, placing the paper in her palm and shaking the other woman's hand, “I thank you for saving me from that man earlier.” she nods, gloved hands brushing against the callused hands of Byleth as she lets go to jog up the stairs to her living space.

Once Edelgard was in her studio apartment, she meticulously hangs her bag on the door handle, taking off her shoes and gloves, pulling her phone out of her pocket and she falls onto her bed.

<Dorothea>: Edie, home yet, its getting late.

<Edelgard>: Just got home Dorothea, had some trouble but I am safe.

<D>: I'm glad, I heard a gunshot and I was worried.

<E>: Thanks to a stranger I didn't get shot.

<D>: WHAT!?

<E>: Never mind that, have you seen someone around, her name is Byleth, taller than me, long dark blue hair, blue eyes, does not show emotion.

<D>: No, but Hubie might know.

<D>: I'm just glad you're safe. Please try to get back before sundown now Edie.

<E>: I will try to Dorothea, thank you for your concern.

–

<E>: Hubert, have you seen someone around, her name is Byleth, taller than me, long dark blue hair, blue eyes, does not show emotion. I would like any and all information you may have on her.

[Seen 12:07 AM]

–

Edelgard plugs her phone in, laying on her pillow with a sigh, not knowing where her mind was going.

____

Byleth watches Edelgard climb up the stairs, nearly taking them two steps at a time. She looks down at the paper in her hand, turning around to start walking out of the apartment building as she looks at what was scribbled on the paper. “Numbers. Maybe it is some sort of code?” she blinks blankly as the lightbulb above her begins to buzz above her and fizzles out, “I will decode it when I get home.” The paper smelled like the small woman, it was gentle and inviting like bergamot tea.

Her walk to her dorm on the campus was long yet uneventful. She unlocks the deadbolt in the door, popping open the room.

“Being reckless tonight, huh?” A small green haired girl sat on her bed, a bored yawn escaping as she looks at her roommate.

“No, a hunter was trying to, well I'm not entirely sure what he was going to do with the human, but he had silver bullets loaded.” Byleth grimaces as she walks into the bathroom, feral canines elongating as she leans forward in the mirror, to rip the gauze off with a grunt.

“Sounds like recklessness. Unfortunately you're going to have to keep those wounds, I can't help that.”

“Didn't ask.” Byleth states coldly, trying to get a good look at the damage on her ear, “Someone came to the college this quarter named Edelgard. Small, muscular, cute, smells like earl grey tea, voice soft, always wears gloves. Lives in the Black Eagles apartments.” She talks as if reading from a file, eyes scanning for any other sign of injury that might have been passed by. “The hunter had her at gunpoint, she tried to negotiate.”  


“She must not know about the hunters if she was out this late. It must have been a blessing that you were there when it happened. Otherwise you may not have been able to speak with her. You did speak to her, did you not?”

“Yes.”

“More than absolutely necessary?”

“Yes?”  


“You know that how?”  
  
“She gave me a note to decipher.” 

Sothis's expression twists in confusion, “Who would give a note to decipher?”

  
“Edelgard.”

“Let me see the note.”

“Alright.” the note passes hands and Sothis unfolds the note. By then Byleth had slipped off her jacket and bodysuit so she could hand wash the blood off of it. 

“Byleth you absolute moron.” the green haired woman rubs her forehead, “This was not a note to decipher this is a phone number. I believe she gave you a phone number to _call her_.”

“Oh.” as that sound escapes her lips she hangs her coat she was cleaning, “Possibly. Could want to know if I could walk her home at night.”

“...If she gave you her number, how and why would she call you about that?” 

Byleth shrugs, stripping down to her underwear before hopping onto her bed, “Don't know, I'll ask if I find her tomorrow.”

“I swear if she ends up being a moronsexual.” Sothis snorts then yawns, setting the number on the desk at the end of the room, she snaps, causing the lights to go out, all but for the one fish lamp that sat on Byleth's table, giving her light to consider her thoughts. Maybe Byleth will call her, or even send her a text message, but that was a worry for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll slowly work on adding more to this :) Right now it was kind of a pilot chapter and as I get back into the swing of writing a full fic then it should get better. Will add tags when things are added.


End file.
